Wireless communication systems, for example, half-duplex communication systems, may experience problems when a receiving communication device is operating in proximity to a transmitting communication device. For example, a microphone of the transmitting communication device may receive an acoustic feedback signal generated by a speaker of the receiving communication device. The acoustic feedback signal may continue to circulate and grow in a regenerative signal loop leading to a phenomenon known as howling. When howling occurs desired communications are often drowned out or otherwise obfuscated.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.